


Autobot Jazz Week: Black Ops

by ToraOkami303



Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraOkami303/pseuds/ToraOkami303
Summary: Jazz can’t be distracted, he has a job to do.
Series: Autobot Jazz Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Autobot Jazz Week: Black Ops

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU I have sitting in WIPs that was inspired by a few Prowl/Jazz Anniversary Bingo prompts.
> 
> EDIT: Adding some wording on 10/31/2020

Jazz quietly crawls through the vents, he’s missed doing infiltration-sabotage missions. He loves doing deep cover, for sure, but there’s something invigorating about just sneaking in and sabotaging rather than spending megaorns or vorns earning trust just to call a raid when they finally reveal enough evidence to convict. Raids, in his opinion, are just anti-climatic compared to rigging up a heating system to ‘malfunction’ and explode taking out half the basement. That’s not what this mission calls for per-se but if he sees an opportunity to set up that he absolutely will. Malfunctioning systems always lands the blame on the mechs in charge of maintaining the system. Which is good because he sure can’t leave evidence of who  _ really _ caused the malfunction!

That said, this part is boring, just crawling through megameters of vents to get to his destination. He keeps half an audial out for trouble but otherwise his processor can just wander. Inevitably, as it has done for the last over half a vorn, his processor drifts to the cute Praxian he hooked up with shortly before leaving the city-state. He thought they had hit it off pretty well, the mech sure seemed interested in meeting up again but the mech had no-showed their quick plans to meet back up at the bar. Sure maybe the fact the mech was too busy and distracted to exchange comm-codes could have been a hint about not being interested but… his wings certainly perked up at the idea of meeting again.

Jazz’s vents hitch as he almost drops right out an open vent cover, he quickly recovers using his magnets quietly cursing his distraction. He should just cut his losses and forget the slagging Praxian but noo he has to get distracted at work! He huffs climbing over the open vent glancing down into the room to double check his location in the building. He’s got a ways to go before he’s near anything he needs. He starts steadily crawling towards his goal, trying to put the Praxian out of his mind.

He doesn’t have time for cute Praxian’s fluttery wings when talking about the probabilities of finding a certain criminal in a specific location by analysing the data patterns of the last 1,000 arrests of mechs known to be connected to them. No matter how adorable seeing those icy optics light up with the cold flame of excitement is, there is simply no room for being distracted. He pauses shaking his helm, he’s not helping his distraction problem at all.

He glances down through the grate he stopped near and starts swearing up a storm internally, he got so distracted he missed the spot he was supposed to turn at. He pulls up the vent plans on his visor to see if there’s a way to circle around without trying to turn around in the vent itself. He groans internally when he sees that, no, there’s no way to circle around. He carefully turns around in the vent, making as little noise as possible but he’s no minicon so there’s bound to be a little noise as he twists himself around to go back the way he came.

Stupid, adorable, distracting Praxians.


End file.
